To Love Or Not To Love
by laulutje
Summary: When they meet, sparks fly. It's the beginning of a beautiful love story with ups and downs. Will they live happily ever after? You have to read it to find out! AH, normal pairings, rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_BPOV_

Do you believe in true love? Well, if you had asked me that question two years ago I would have said no. Because two years ago true love was something that could only happen in movies or books. Two years ago soul mates didn't exist according to me and love at first sight was a fairy tale. Two years ago I believed that marriage was the biggest mistake one could make because people weren't made to stay together a lifetime.

How very wrong I was… But hey, two years ago I didn't know Edward. And here I am today: wearing a long white dress, feeling more beautiful and happier then I could ever imagine. Because today I'm marrying my Edward, my personal Greek god, my soul mate, my lover and my soon to be husband. Nothing could ever ruin this day.

Nothing.

I looked in the mirror and relived the last two years in a blissful blur. When we first met in the hospital (me being a bloody mess) and the sparks were flying. Our romantic dates and the wonderful evening when he asked me to be his girlfriend. The night we made sweet love for the first time, followed by many sexcapades. The first time we said we loved each other. The day when he asked me to move in with him. Christmas with his family and new years with mine: from heaven to hell. But he stayed. No matter what, he stayed with me, plain old Bella, and he even asked me to marry him, to become his wife, to be his Mrs. Edward Cullen.

My happy bubble was disturbed by Alice bursting in the room were I was waiting to make my big arrival and walk down the aisle to Edward.

"Finally, Alice, what took you so long? Can we go now? I want to get married, like, today you know…" I joked and I turned towards her and was instantly stilled. She was a mess: red, puffy eyes, tears had stained her face and she was shaking violently.

"Alice what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Alice looked at me with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Edward... Edward is…" She sobbed.

My smile faltered. What had this to do with Edward? Edward was in the church, waiting for me at the altar. So why, oh why, was Alice sobbing?

"What about Edward?" I asked, the fear evident in my voice.

"He had an accident on his way to the church…I'm so sorry…" Alice whispered.

I went pale white and ice cold in one second. An accident? Edward? No this couldn't be happening. This must be some sick joke or a terrible misunderstanding. Edward couldn't be… he just couldn't be, could he?

"Alice, just tell me you're joking, please." I looked at Alice pleadingly while my tears started to fall. I begged her with my eyes to tell me this wasn't true. She just looked at me, with her sad expression.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the chara****cters, I just played with them.**

Chapter 1

_B__POV_

I'm screwed. And bloody. And soon I'm going to be late for my blind date. Alice is going to kill me! And my day started so good. I guess it's true that good things never last long…

_That morning_

I love Sundays. My bookshop is closed on Sundays, so normally, I can sleep in and do what a want all day long. When I woke up this morning, I was in a very good mood so I decided to go for a run. I don't run often because I'm a real clumsy person: I manage to trip over thin air. But hey, we all have our flaws. Today, the running went surprisingly well: I didn't trip once, so I was pretty amazed by myself. I bought my morning coffee at the local star bucks, where I didn't had to wait. Lucky again? I couldn't shake the feeling that my luck wouldn't last, so I went back home. I opened my door, bumped into someone and screamed.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"Well, hello to you to, sunshine. I have a surprise for you."

Oh-oh. This wasn't going to be pretty. Alice was practically bouncing up and down, and I learned over the years that such behaviour was a clear cue for trouble. Why did I gave her a key to my apartment?

"What surprise?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I have decided that you have been single long enough, so I organized a special blind date for you tonight! Let's go shopping and find you a sexy outfit…" Alice went rambling on, but the only things I heard were blind date, shopping, tonight. Enough to start panicking, so that's what I did.

"Seriously Alice, a blind date? For all you know it could be some kind of creep…"

"Bella, I would never let a creep near you, you know that!" Alice cried out.

"Alice, have you forgotten about Mike Newton? Well, I certainly haven't!"

"I told at least thousand times I'm sorry for that. But hey, I couldn't know he would go all stalker on you… You know what: Jasper and I will join you! And besides, this time I know the guy very well and he's a perfect match for you. And, you know, when I say perfect, I mean _per-fect_. Your babies are going to be so cute…" Alice was in full cupid-mode by now, so I had to say something and I had to say it soon.

"Whatever, Alice, but I'm not going out with one of your 'perfect guys' again." I said in my 'this conversation is over' voice. Alice huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I did my mental victory dance… to soon, because suddenly, Alice was grinning wickedly.

"Bella…" She asked sweetly. Uh-oh, I was in big trouble now!

"Yes...?" It came out of my mouth as a question.

"Do you remember your illness last week? Do you remember what I did?"

How could I forget? Last week, it was Jacobs twenty-sixth birthday. Jake and I have been friends since we were born. His father and mine are best friends so we practically lived together throughout our childhood. In my teens I had a big crush on him, but when he was sixteen he surprised the world – and especially me - by admitting he was gay. Last week, his boyfriend Enrique had organised a surprise-party and I had partied a little too much. The next day my hangover was killing me and it was simply impossible for me to open my bookshop.

"Yes, Alice, you offered up your free day to open my bookshop…" I said slowly

"Exactly. And do you remember what you said to me afterwards?"

"No?" In fact, I did remember those words very clearly: 'I own you a favour'. I'm dead.

"Well, Bella, you said, literally I might add: I own you a favour! And today I'm asking you to do me a favour by going on a date with me, Jasper and last but not least, a perfect guy. And because you own me a favour, you can't say no!" She smiled evilly.

A word is a word, so after a quick shower, I was forced to go shopping. Alice, also known as the shopping-nazi, forced me to try on a million things, but there was always something wrong (to short, to long, not my colour, to slutty, to formal…). Finally Alice gave her approval of two dresses: a yellow sundress and a blue strapless dress.

"Alice, it's only one date, why do I need two dresses?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. The yellow one is your actual dress for tonight and the blue one is your emergency dress…" Alice explained.

I sighed. "Why do I need an emergency dress for?"

"Because you are a trouble magnet. If you manage to ruin your yellow dress before the date, you can always wear the blue one. Another emotional crisis avoided!" Alice said cheerfully. Like I would ever have an emotional crisis over a dress. But hey, who am I to argue with the queen of fashion? Alice was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she definitely knew her job. And to top that, she sometimes really knew what was going to happen. Like she had a sixth sense and could see the future. Our next stop was the beauty salon for pedicures, manicures and waxing. After that rather painful experience we went back to my apartment where Alice took care of my hair and make-up, while I tried to get some more information about my blind date.

"Tell me Alice, why is Mr. Perfect so perfect?"

"Uh-uh Bella, I'm not telling anything. Let the first impression work it's magic!"

"Okay… How do you know him?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to ask him."

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"Bella, which part of 'I'm not telling' is unclear to you?"

I tried a few more times but Alice kept her word and didn't spilled a thing. She finished her Bella-barbie-make-over-time and went home to get ready herself, but not before warning me to be at the restaurant at 8 o'clock. I still had 3 hours to spare, so I decided to read a book. I walked over to the bookshelf and took out 'Wuthering Heights', in the process knocking my grandmothers antique vase on the floor. I cursed under my breath: my mother was going to kill me. I started cleaning up the glass that was shattered across the floor, but (me being clumsy me) I lost my balance and fell down… on top of the glass. I winced in pain as I examined the damage: I had small cuts al over my body and a large gap in my left arm that was bleeding profoundly. I sighed: time for another trip to the hospital.

_Present _

So here I'm now: in the hospital, with a handkerchief on my wound so I don't have to see the blood (I faint at the sight of blood), waiting for a doctor to stitch me up. It's already seven p.m., so I'm going to be late for my blind date. Alice is going to kill me. Maybe I should call her…

"Isabella Swan?" A velvety voice says, giving me instant goose bumps. Looking up, I see Adonis himself standing in front of me: two piercing emerald eyes that look straight true my soul, a perfect straight nose, delicious kissable lips, a powerful jaw,… His hair is in utter disarray, like he has just stepped out of bed. The colour is… indescribable, I have never seen such a colour before. His skin is like marble and the muscles in his arms are perfectly defined and make me wonder how he would look without those scrubs…

"Miss Swan? Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I scolded myself mentally for staring and not paying attention to whatever this heavenly creature was saying.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" I stammered and of course, I had to blush. He chuckled and gave me a beautiful crooked smile.

"I'm Edward, your doctor for today. What happened?"

"Well I broke a vase and managed to fall on top of all the glass…" I mumbled and blushed, but he just chuckled.

"Well, let's get you all stitched up then, miss Swan." He said offering his hand to help me up.

"Bella." I blurted out.

"Beautiful." He stated. "It suits you." He winked. I blushed. Again. What was wrong with me? Pull yourself together woman! We entered an examination room and he ordered me to lay down on the bed. He took the handkerchief of my wound and examined the damage. Every time his fingers touched my skin it felt like I was on fire.

"It isn't a very deep cut, so you don't need stitches. I'm just going to get the glass out and bandage you up. There shouldn't be any scars that way."

He picked up some instruments and started working on my arm. I looked the other way. As much as I wanted to check him out again, I wouldn't embarrass myself by fainting at the sight of my own blood. He started prodding to get the glass out of my arm and I hissed.

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine.

"It's alright. Maybe you should distract me…" I mumbled.

"And how should I do that?" He inquired with a wink. I blushed, thinking of at least a hundred different ways of distraction… Get your mind out of the gutter, Bella!

"Just talk to me...?" It came out as a question.

"I guess I can do that..." He said, smiling his beautiful lopsided grin. "Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Actually it was a perfect idea: that way I could get to know this Adonis better.

"Ladies first…" He said smiling.

"How old are you?" I asked shyly.

"27…" He admitted. "Let me guess how old you are… 24?"

"Almost right, I'm 25. Your turn…" He is only two years older then me. Two years is perfect: not to old for me, but also not the same age. Perfect.

"Birthday?" He asked, with one perfect eyebrow arched.

"September 13. Why?" It seemed like a strange question to me.

"Because I want to surprise you next year with a present…" He said smiling wickedly. I didn't like surprises at all, but serious: could he become anymore perfect?

"That would be a problem because you don't know where I live…" I teased, trying to be the smartass.

"As a doctor I have access to your medical files. Your address has to be somewhere in there…" Okay: Bella – Edward encounters: 0 – 1. "My birthday is June 20…" He quickly added.

"My turn. What's your favourite colour?" I asked and he blushed. He really did! Now I was curious: why would this perfect guy blush when you ask his favourite colour… unless it was pink or something.

"Chocolate brown…" He mumbled. "Yours?"

"It depends: it changes from day to day." I said, wisely avoiding the question.

"So what is it today?"

Now it was my time to blush and mumble: "Emerald green…" The exact emerald green of his beautiful eyes.

"Interesting…" He said with a knowing smile, causing me to blush even deeper. Our little game continued and I discovered what his favourite music, food, sports, and free-time activities were. Before I knew it, all the glass was removed from my body and I was all bandaged up. Edward walked me back to the front desk and helped me with filling in my release papers.

"Your medical file is… extraordinary." He chuckled. "It's only April and you have already visited the emergency room 10 times."

"I told you I'm a klutz. This is my second home. I've never seen you before though." I added, thinking back at all the times I had come in: nope, definitely no Edward.

"That's right. I lived in Chicago the past couple of years, for my studies, but now that I'm graduated I decided to come back to Seattle, much to my mother's joy. I was very lucky the hospital could offer me a job and I love my work very much."

After finishing al the paperwork, he walked me out.

"Well, Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you. Be careful with your arm the next few days…" He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Maybe he did enjoy our time together as much as I did. Silly Bella, why would he be attracted to you? He probably has a beautiful girlfriend waiting for him to get home.

"I will be… Thank you and maybe I see you again." I said with a small smile.

"I would hate that." He said and I lowered my head. Was I really that repulsive? "I mean, I would love to see you again, but I would hate to meet you again in the hospital." He corrected quickly, giving me a beautiful crooked grin. My cab arrived, so we said our goodbyes as he helped me in the car. I looked back at him and waved as the cab started to drive. He smiled and waved back. I sighed as my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"WERE ARE YOU???" Somebody yelled loud. Very loud.

"Jesus, Alice, do you want me deaf or something?"

"It's a quarter past 8, Bella. You are lucky your date hasn't arrived yet, but he promised to be here by 8.30, so hurry up!" She ranted. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I had to make a trip to the hospital…" I explained what happened as I paid the driver and entered my place.

"My God! Your dress is a mess isn't it?" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, it is kind of bloody." I said sheepishly.

"Okay, Bella, this is the plan: get your pretty ass in the emergency dress and then hurry to the restaurant." Alice said seriously.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'll be there in 10 minutes, Alice, relax." I sighed before ending the conversation and getting to work. At 8.35, I arrived at the restaurant. I walked up to the hostess, but before I could say anything, Alice was tugging on my good arm, making her way trough the restaurant.

"Hurry Bella, he has just arrived…" She mumbled. We stopped abruptly at a table were two men were talking with their backs to us. The right one was obviously Jasper, so the left one would be my blind date. I didn't get the change to observe him because Alice said: "Bella, I would like you to meet my brother."

The left man turned around and I found myself looking into two beautiful emerald green eyes…

**AN: Hello! ****This is the first chapter of my first story and I'm very anxious to know what you think of it. So if you have any remarks, questions or suggestions, feel free to review! **


End file.
